The Center Of Attention
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2.2 Britney/Brittany Two stories. First is a Brittana slash. Brittany's POV  The second is Artie and Finn become good football friends. Artie's POV   Title lyric from Gimme More by Britney Spears
1. Me Against The Music

Author's Note: Britney/Brittany hell yea. I had to do a Brittana story. I don't do alot of girl on girl action so be nice. But I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. So please enjoy my little Brittana slash.

* * *

The Britney fantasy lead me dancing up on my love. And taking charge. Usually she would be the dominate one but when I was grinding on her she gaped her mouth wanting to speak. I pulled that tan jaw line toward my lips and went full speed. Dancing to the rythym and rubbing my ass against my baby's stomach and groin. I spun around quickly and thrusted my hips to connect to her all the way. Making the same motion and her still trying to find words to say. That sweet, lustful look made me want to pursue humping her thigh. Her hand trailing up and down my spine and pulling on my supsenders. Supsenders are so hot. The her hand went to my left breast, gripping slightly. Not to soft but not to hard. She moaned, which made me moan in return. My hands roaming her full back and pulling the tank up, she had no bra on which was best. Especially since I have a hard time unhooking my own bra. I continued to ride against her thigh and I knew she wanted more. My mouth trailed down her collar bone and to her breasts, a gasped as she gripped hard on my nipples. And her body quivered and jolted to me for more contact. I had her nipple in my mouth and her moans were intoxicating. I almost forgot the other breast so a used my hand to twist that other nipple. She whined when released my hand and put it on her hip. I was losing balance with my humping motion and breast licking. With my left hand I started circling her cunt and then rubbed it gently.

"Brit..please" Santana begged. I was normally the begger and it felt good having her want me to go down on her. But I wanted to tease her some more. I entered one finger and her walls were soaking wet. I guess she was still turned on by the sexy dentist from our appointment. Or the fact that I walked in with just black laced panties with supsenders and my blue collar and tie. She always like men in uniform, or women. After inserting two more fingers she was crying for more. My whole fist was almost in there. My thighs were burning and my stomach ached. "I want your tongue in me"

"That's so sexy" I said as I released my mouth from her breast. It made a pop sound. I kneeled down and traced my fingers up her thighs, giving kisses up her inner thigh just to hear those amazing moans of her's. I squeezed that tone ass as my tongue explored her soaked cunt. It tasted so good. Better than peanut butter. Doing this to Santana was making my insides hurt. I kept flickering my tongue and she gasped and could feel her body arche and her head fall back as she moaned again.

"Brittany I'm so close" She whined. I stopped dancing my tongue against her walls and kissed her puss then bit it. I got back up to my feet and arranged my body so my thigh was inbetween her legs and I could hump the shit up out of her left leg. I needed to get off too.

"Ride it out baby" I seductively said into her ear. She grabbed my shoulder and started moving in a fulid movement with my hips moving forward as well. I watched her face as she closed her eyes tight and humped my leg faster. It was a good thing we were up against a wall. Or we could have fallen. All the way to China. She grunted and kept her mouth open with estacy. I moved my hips faster as well with my arm proped against the wall. Still watching her I took my hand and tipped her head forward and kissed her hard, both of us still riding the shit out of each other.

"Yes, oh god yes" Santana screamed. She squeezed my shoulder and bit my lip.

"Yes, baby " I yelled as I bucked my hips against her leg. I lifted my leg to her crotch and she groaned, it was almost like a man-like groan. It was so sexy. She flew her head back again and thrusted a least time and gave my leg a bath in her juices. She was breathing hard and lost her grip on my shoulder. She slid down the wall. I sat on my knees inbetween her sprawled legs kissing her cheek and jaw.

"Britt that was so amazing. What has gotten over you?" Santana asked.

"Britney" I whispered. "Bitch"

She laughed and then sighed with normal breathe. She was claiming down now. Her eyes were all dark and misterys, but so sex filled. Her smile was so pretty. I gave her a quick kiss. I wanted to go again but it seemed like she wouldn't be up to it. I pulled on her hand. She groaned. She didn't want to get up. "What Brit?"

"I want to take a bath with you. We don't have to have sex all the time. I just like being with you, and around you." I said to her. She looked up and was a little starstruck. "Santana if I wanted to, I would throw my whole reputation for you. I hope you know that. Cause' you are the only person I mainly care about in this world."

"Brittany that is the sweetest and most intelligant thing you have ever said." Santana got up to her feet. She grabbed my open hand and with locked our fingers together as we headed to the bathroom. We just let the bubbles fill around us as we grazed each other's bodies and kissed soft kisses to each other. This was so awesome. Usually our kisses were meant to get guys in public, but these kisses were the one's I've always wanted. Whole of passion and love. Our tongues carefully batting against each other. The way I bit down her bottom lip and then she would whimper but do the same thing to my lip. No number of guys would make me want to walk away from this girl.


	2. Now I'm Stronger

Author's Note: Britney/Brittany hell yea. So I love the little Artie/Finn friendship that is blossoming. I wanted to write something up for them. Plus Artie doesn't get alot of love. And he is one of my favorite characters. So please enjoy tell me what you think of the two stories. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius.

* * *

Finn was a great guy, if only he didn't have Rachel on his arm. I know he wants someone that won't be as clinging or so self implied with themselves like Rachel was. Now that I had made him get kicked off the team, I felt really bad. I didn't want to get him kicked off. Of course Beiste had her reasons for having everyone try out again but whatever. I rolled into the locker room to see Finn getting his shoes on.

"What are you doing?" I asked clamly.

"I'm..uh..going to run some laps, get back in shape and get back on the team" Finn replied still tying his shoe.

"That's what I came here to talk about. I want on the team too. Everyday Tina and Mike's asian fusion grows stronger." I didn't want to mention the stupid couple. I was kind of over Tina. But when I'm not hanging with Finn. I tend to fell alone again.

"I want to help you dude, but I kind of need to take care of myself right now. Sorry" he got up and was about to walk away, Should I tell him about my Britney dream. Of course. Why not?

"I had a vision at the dentist. You and I were out on the field with the team playing football. I just know if I could show to Coach Beiste what I can do, she'd put me on the team." I spoke. Soon Finn and I were on the field running some new drills with the team. It was actually working. The whole syntrifical force drill was genius. Beiste had told us that we will have our jerseys by tomorrow. All the guys were down showering and I was getting the rest of my stuff in my bag. Most of the guys left which left Finn and I.

"So, are you just going to shower when you get home?" Finn asked.

"Oh I take baths. It relaxes my muscles and plus it would be awkward if I asked another guy to help me with my pants." I replied.

"Ah..well, I could help you. You know if you need to." Finn's voice was unsteadily.

"That would be good." I gave him an encouraging smile. I spun around and headed for the door. But I could feel my chair spin round to face Finn. His eyes studied my body and his hand lingered to the front of my pants. As much as I wanted to stop him, it felt good. Too good for me to stop. He unbuttoned my pants and carefully pulled them down. My penis wasn't normal. I was one of the few men in the world that had a penis that was like a third leg.

"Holy shit, dude" Finn's eyes were as wide as the counselor's. But his lips were dry or what I assumed were dry lips. He licked his bottom lip and lowered himself to my penis level. He once again licked his lips and then took the head of my cock in his mouth. His tongue messing with the slit of my penis and his hand was slowly stroking my length.

"Dear..God" I gasped and threw my head back. If only I could buck my hips. I took my hand and mangled it with his hair. It was soft but I could feel some of the split ends and his hair was still wet from his shower. I pulled his head to get more of my penis in that mouth of his. He murmured something but that just made me harder and he kept doing this weird thing with his tongue which made me pull his hair harder. His knuckles were turning white from gripping on the arms of my chair. His bobs were moving faster and he bit down on my member. And that sent me over edge, with the pleasure I receiving was so mind blowing that my mind was going black and there was a white light near the end. And I let my load out in Finn's mouth without warning. I must have black out for a minute because Finn was shouting and almost shoving me out of my chair. "Finn, did I black out?"

"Yea, you did, but I thought you couldn't use your hips?" He asked me. At first I was confused. But than I had to have Finn explain it to me.

"Dude, Artie before you hit your load you bucked your hips. Like your hips were off the chair." Finn's eyes the same like before. And that expression was on my face now as I stared at my lower half. It was cleaned and my pants were on again.

"Wow. really?" I asked.

"Yea, well I didn't see much because I was you know blowing you. But I felt your hips move." Finn responded.

"Well, I guess with the pleasure that I was receiving, my body wanted to responded in the fullest and when the time came, the message was sent to buck my hips." Artie explained to Finn.

"Well Artie that was awesome. Maybe next time you can help with my problem." Finn smirked his signature smirk. Now I know what Kurt was talking about. That smirk was so warming, and absolutely adorable. I could be happy seeing that smirk all day if possible.

"What about Rachel?" I asked.

"What she doesn't know. Won't hurt her" He said exiting out of the locker room.


End file.
